


Caring is Creepy | Radiodust ⚠️ON HOLD⚠️

by fayeshoney (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust x Alastor, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Shadowdust - Freeform, Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fayeshoney
Summary: Alastor was a force to be reckoned with. Manipulative, sadistic, and terrifying. Most feared him or held some sort of ill-will towards him. He didn't care, to him it was just another sign of his superiority.Then he met that wretched spider demon. With one shocking and vulgar line Alastor already knew he would not be too fond of Angel Dust.Until one acid rainy night he sees a different side to the sex and drug addicted pornstar. Then in just an instant he finds himself hooked on the complex demon.And that, in Alastors eyes, was the worst possible thing that could have ever happened to him.
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Shadow (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS!! 

this story was inspired by a comic drawn by @dreadfluent on twitter oh my fucking god their radiodust content is just immaculate and is my life source at this point

«»

i will not be sticking to canon in some aspects, for instance Alastors asexuality, there may be smut so he obviously won't be asexual for this story! sorry

«»

HUGE tw for abuse, substance abuse, rape, smut, gore and just about everything in the book

«»

if you don't ship radiodust pls just leave :( i really dont want hate.

«»

thank you sm for taking the time to read this! feel free to comment or vote! <3 this story is also available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


	2. Jamalaya—Sorry Jambalaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short chapter they will get longer as the story progresses but i wanted to dive RIGHT IN 😌🤚🏽
> 
> also anything that looks like //insert// is an internal thought!

It was a long day for Alastor. 

Attending numerous business meetings and having to get his due for a few deals seemed easy enough, hell it would be quite enjoyable for him. 

However it was anything but. Most that made deals with Alastor kept their end of the bargain, they knew what he was capable of and would not risk losing their lives.

Some were not so smart.

Today was the prime example of that. Going to receive his end of the bargain from one of hells finest celebrities the loathsome demon refused. 

Alastor would have made her suffer long and hard if not for the meeting his had on the other side of the pentagram. So he simply killed her without a second thought or warning. 

There is a fine line between cockiness and confidence. Alastor danced across that line skillfully. He was one of hells most powerful overlords, he toppled tyrants in just one night. He held himself high and superior to most. 

Yet he was smart and he knew there were others, albeit very very few, that could match or even exceed his strength. 

Leaving the demons mansion with a fixing of his bowtie he let out a sigh of annoyance at the green acidic rain falling from the red skies. 

//Drats...//

In a matter of seconds he looked around, now in the hotels lobby. The walls adorned with many photos of the Magne's and their associates and close friends. Alastor let out a pleased hum upon noticing how tidy everything was. 

I've gotta hand it to, Nifty.

He had just joined this entertaining journey with the charming demon belle a little over a week ago. So far the only client they've had till now was Angel Dust.

Angel Dust.

Alastor grimaced at the thought of him as he approached the front desk, his associated passed out atop the bar. 

Alastor was quite distanced from that spider demon. He had offered him...unruly services to say the least and from there Alastor made it his point to avoid the man.

As the short time went on Alastor grew more disgusted with the sex worker. He constantly made crude and distasteful jokes, often left and came back looking absolutely improper, and worst of all he was constantly flirting with the Radio Demon. 

He was quite literally everything Alastor loathed. Dirty, careless, reckless, irrational, the list goes on. 

"Husker my dear friend!",Alastor greeted the bar cat with enthusiasm. Husk jolted up with wide eyes before pressing his temples with a soft groan,"The fuck do you want?" He grumbled in his usual indifferent and husky voice, his eyes resting before slowly opening.

Alastor grinned while fixing the top of his hair,"Where may I find Miss Magne and her partner? I was told there was a new client?" 

Husk lowered a brow at the red-clad man before him,"You're an hour early.",he stated in a matter-of-fact tone while pulling a bottle of booze from beneath the counter. 

"Well my mother always told me being early was on time and on time was late! So where may I find them?",Alastor inquired with that signature grin spread across his gray skin. 

Husk gave a soft snort and an eyeroll,"They left just a few minutes ago to pick up the new client. Said they'd be back soon for the meeting with you." 

Alastor felt a bit annoyed at hearing this. His brows lowering slightly into an upset expression, yet his grin remained the same. //I could have taken my time with that disobedient demon...how unfortunate.//

"Well then I might as well take a look around the joint!",Alastor said and began to roam about the large hotel, Husk not caring in the slightest.

Alastor hummed a lively tune as he roamed the halls of the empty and clean hotel. He was a bit surprised to have heard of a new client, yet the surprise was swept away by anticipation. 

Anticipation that he could bare witness to the first lost cause of the hotel, the idea of them crumbling into a failure made his grin widen. 

"Hey, smiles!"

Alastors grin wavered slightly as he stepped into the kitchen. The metal doors shut behind him as he bared witness to Angel Dust standing in front of the stove. 

Alastor felt a bit strange when he noticed Angel Dusts unusual attire. He wore an off the shoulder pink sweater and a pair of black shorts, his feet concealed by fuzzy pink slippers. And he wasn't wearing any makeup...thats when Alastor noticed the soft dust of pink freckles.

He didn't look how he usually did, which was slutty and provocative. He looked different...he looked...better. 

Alastors red eye twitched slightly as he began to think these strange things. Clearing his throat he readied himself to leave until he heard the prostitutes italian voice ring out again. 

"Wait! Don't go I—I kinda need your help.",Angel stuttered for a moment as he said this. Alastor raised a brow and turned to the spider with a slight tilt of his head. Angel didn't say anything so Alastor sighed heavily with a wave of his hand. 

"Well? I don't have all day.",his voice wavered slightly in annoyance. Angel Dust grinned and pointed to the pot on the stove. 

"That shit you made for us last time, uh the jamalaya stuff?",Angel started with a bit of a puzzled look on his bare face. Alastor fought off the urge to laugh at his pronunciation of the dish. 

"Jambalaya?",he questioned before Angel Dusts face cleared with clarity and he nodded. 

"Yeah yeah, that! Well...",Angel seemed to hesitate for a moment while rubbing the nape of his neck. His other set of arms were crossed around his waist before he continued with a finger wag. 

"You betta not say shit but uh...Charlie loved it so much when you made it last time so I was tryna make it for her...",Alastors eyes widened slightly as Angel looked down to the red tiled ground,"To apologize for the whole mess last week with Cherri, also its rainin' so I figured it'd be a good thing to make."

Alastor felt his hands ball up into fists behind his back, yet he kept his composure and grinning face,"So what is it you need from me?"

Angel groaned softly while gesturing back to the pot,"I found a recipe online but it ain't coming out like yours did. Somethings missing that I can't put my finger on...",his mismatched eyes finally looked up to Alastors red ones, picking up a wooden spoon,"Help me out?"

Alastor swallowed hard as his nails dug into the palms of his hands. He pondered for a moment whether he should help him out. Then with a sigh of defeat he walked forward.

Angel smiled with happiness while handing Alastor the spoon, the deer demon reluctantly took it while Angel pulled the lid off of the pot. 

Once the lid was off Alastor inhaled that nostalgic scent of spices and meat. He was damn near salivating. 

He dipped the spoon into the stew and tasted the broth and as soon as the liquid hit his tongue his brows shot up. 

Angel nervously watched the radio demon, letting out a soft 'oh' when his brows shot up in surprise. 

Alastor couldn't believe the taste. It was immaculate and damn near perfect. The delectable taste made chills run up his spine. 

He fixed his composure and handed the spoon back to Angel with a clearing of his throat,"It needs some extra cayenne, all recipes usually go too light on it." He advised with his grin unknowingly softening slightly. 

Angel nodded and opened the cupboard. Alastor watched closely as he scoured through the many spices. His eyes then skimmed down to the hoodie shifting up and exposing the skin on his torso. The white fluff looked so soft. 

"Here it is.",Angel said while pulling down the small plastic container with a soft smile. His usual smirking grin was gone, Alastor had just noticed this. He felt something stir within his stomach as he watched the comfy looking pornstar speckle in some more of the spice, his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly.

"Well shit! Its perfect, Al! Thank ya-",Angel turned to look to the radio demon only to notice he was now alone in the kitchen. His brows lowered and he frowned slightly. 

//Where the hell did he go?//

Alastor now stood in one of the empty guest rooms, leaning his back against the door his breathing was heavy. Reaching up his gloved hands could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. Then he felt another stir within him, he swallowed hard while attempting to keep his grin up. 

//W-What is happening to me?...//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️unedited⚠️  
> thank you sm for reading!


	3. I’m Sure

Alastor was...overwhelmed to say the least. At least for just a moment after his interaction with Angel a day ago. He managed to convince himself that transporting so far had taken some energy out of him so he was vulnerable to strange emotions. 

Nevertheless he quickly got over those feelings and was now sitting in Charlies office with the lovely Vaggie. 

He had met the new client after that memorable interaction with the spider and he was a bit intrigued. The demon that goes by the name Devon was an...eccentric one. Which is saying a lot coming from Alastors mind. She was also apparently a popular actress down here.

She was sort of like Nifty but on kilos of snow. 

"So...",Charlie started, dragging Alastors attention from his own mind,"We've got a second participant! This is big guys!" Charlie beamed with a joyful smile and a squeal. 

Alastor had to admit that it gave him a sense of happiness to see the charming demon belle so jovial. Although that happiness was overridden by his desire to see the world around him crumble and the people fall with it. 

Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of seeing someone at their lowest point, to seeing someone in utter pain and despair.

Vaggie watched her girlfriend bounce up and down in her seat with a soft smile on her gray features,"Okay Charlie you've been squealing and jumping for the last ten minutes I think its about time we tell Alastor about our plan, hon." 

Alastors grin stretched further at the way Vaggie said his name. She let it roll off her tongue as if it tasted of mildew and piss. And Alastor relished in the fact that he had that affect on her. 

"Oh right!",Charlie exclaimed before clearing her throat and fixing her composure. She looked to the Radio Demon with a gentle smile, her hands gently resting over her rosy cheeks. 

"Okay so Devon is quite popular here in Hell for her work, she promised to spread the word about how the hotel is being ran and how we do things. So...Vaggie and I began to wonder how we could reach a lot of people while also showing our hospitality abilities.",Charlie obviously began to grow a bit nervous about asking this of Alastor. 

Sure he agreed to run this hotel with her but as he's obviously stated before its merely for his entertainment. He couldn't care less if it failed, in fact he preferred it. About it succeeding, he saw no reason to fret over it considering that would never happen. 

"So what is it you need from me, my dear?",Alastor inquired with a raised brow, his red eyes grew slightly curious. 

Upon realizing Charlie was struggling to spit the question out Vaggie quickly scurried to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"We wanted to throw a sort of...banquet. We'd invite other demons and sinners to come eat and see what the hotel has to offer. Do you think it would be a good idea?",Vaggie questioned while Charlie nodded along to everything she was saying. 

Alastor hummed in question as he eyes the two embracing woman. //A banquet... ?//

Alastor gave a nod,"I think it'd be an exceptional idea! I'm to know that many love a good free feast with company. Is that all you called me in here for?" 

Alastor did not like the look that the two woman shared. It made an uneasy feeling pit in his stomach, which was rare for him. 

"No actually, we sort of assigned you to put everything together...as in plan the music and determine the food...since those are things that no one else in the hotel is as good at as you.",Charlie smiled nervously while letting her two index fingers tap against each other.

Alastor let out a soft sigh of relief as the bad feeling disappeared, he nodded,"Of course my dear! My my you had me concerned for a little! Well if thats all I'll be on my way." 

Alastor didn’t mind throwing together a good party, in fact he loved it. If there was the right music and food which he knew very well he would assure there to be.

"Wait, Alastor.",Vaggie called out as he was already at the door. Alastors hand tightened around the knob in slight annoyance. Yet he turned with a calm and polite tone,”Yes my dear?”

Vaggie noticed his hand tightening around the knob yet continued on,"Well we are going to need to invite people, and considering your...reputation here in Hell we've called someone who just so happens to get along with way more people than you do." 

Before Alastor could register what she had said the door he was holding swung open, his hand falling as it did. 

"Smiles!",Angel called out with a wide grin as his four arms spread open. Before he had the chance to pounce on the Radio Demon he quickly appeared behind Charlie and Vaggie. Angel fell forward and face planted onto the ground with a soft groan. 

"What the fuck, Al...",he cursed lightly while sitting up and rubbing his forehead. Charlie and Vaggie turned to Alastor who's eye was twitching and static surrounded him. 

Charlie was shaking with nervousness and slight regret.  
Vaggie was fighting off the smuggest grin at seeing the radio demon the slightest bit unnerved. 

"Ok, Al...I know you and Angel don't exactly get along but he is a people person! If we want anyone to show up he’s the best thing we have, so...",Charlie trailed off as Alastor glared down at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. She cleared her throat and slowly stood behind Vaggie. 

"...you'll be accompanying Angel Dust and going out to find and invite guests that you two see fit." 

A part of Charlie was anxious about this entire situation...no all of Charlie was anxious about this entire situation. Knowing Alastors entertainment in seeing people fail she couldn't trust him to bring the best of potential clients. She was putting her trust in the popular pornstar. 

Not to mention she also had her own underlying motives.

Angel was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest and hands resting at his hips, a sly grin was on his face,"You're stuck with me, bitch."

Alastor inhaled deeply and the static soon resided. He calmed himself and gave a stiff nod. Charlie continued,"You two will go out starting today since Angel has no work, I expect you two to be back before curfew. The banquet will be a month from now so don’t rush yourselves.”

With that Alastor gave another stiff nod and walked out of the room with his hands folded behind his back. Angel Dust followed him with an excited bounce in his step. 

Vaggie watched as Angel attempted to touch Alastors cowlicks and the Radio Demon shoved him to the ground with a tight lipped grin and narrowed eyes. 

"Are you sure about this, Charlie?",Vaggie asked as she turned to her partner with a raised brow. 

Charlie smiled warmly as she watched the two fight, she gave a nod,"I'm sure." Charlie hid the warmth in her heart as she watched the two squabble and shove each other.

//Maybe this will bring them closer together.//

"Jeez, you didn’t have to give me such a hard kiss...”,Angel grumbled while rubbing his sore cheek that the demon had so kindly hit. 

Alastor simply scoffed with an eye roll, his nails were digging into the palms of his hands with irritation,”Don’t touch me then.”

Pushing through the entrance the radio demon sighed heavily. He looked up to the taller demon with a lowered brow,”Do you have any idea where we’re going first?” 

Angel looked down at Alastor with a soft nod,”Yeah my girl buddys joint. Although she lives a little far, 237 Eve Ave, is that alright with you?” 

Alastor thought for a moment...he didn’t think he could tolerate being with the spider for so long without sending him to the ninth circle. With an annoyed sigh he manifested his signature mic in the palm of his hand. 

“I’ve got a quicker way to get there.”,without another thought he let his arm wrap around Angels waist and pull him close. He was thankful there was no one around to witness such indecency. 

Angel jumped yet again in surprise as he felt the gentle grip of the overlord. His eyes widened slightly as he felt his face flush pink and stomach flutter slightly. 

“This may feel a bit strange, so prepare yourself.” 

Angel couldn’t protest before they both disappeared leaving a cloud of black smoke where they once were.

Once they landed in front of the run down apartments Angel felt dizzy and hazy. Nausea hitting his stomach. Alastor looked up and took a moment to realize just how close he was to the prostitute. He quickly moved his arm from around his waist causing Angel to fall over with a groan. 

“Well then lets get on, my dear!”,Alastor said with a bit of enjoyment at Angel falling onto the hard concrete. 

Angel Dust watched as Alastor entered the entrance and he scowled,”Son of a bitch...” Angels heart pounded as he realized he could still feel Alastors arm around his waist, his fingertips having brushed lightly against his white fur between his jacket and mini skirt. 

His face grew red as he slowly stood and scoffed to himself. 

//Keep on dreamin’ Angel//, he thought to himself with a soft grin as he walked towards the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️unedited⚠️


	4. Fluttering Feelings

"Okay so try your best to not be...you.",Angel started as they stood in the elevator. His mismatched eyes looked to Alastor who was facing the elevator doors.

"I haven't a clue what you mean.",he states simply while his eyes remain trained on the doors, yet his grin widens slightly. He knew exactly what he meant.

Angel gives an exasperated sigh while running a gloved hand through his white locks,"Listen, Al, I know you've got this whole shtick to you but now ain't the time for that, we need to bring back confirmed guests." 

Upon hearing this Alastor looks up to the spider with slightly narrowed eyes,"And why do YOU care if we get guests or not?" 

Alastors mind went back to the selfless act he pulled last night by making the stew. Alastor had even discovered he didn't take credit, he made Nifty take the credit. Alastor had yet to see this...side of him.

"Its a fuckin' party! It'll be boring as shit with no guests.",Angel exclaimed with a laugh and ‘duh’ tone.

//Ah there it is. Still the same old wretched Angel Dust.//

Alastor simply rolled his eyes and didn't bother responding. Angel Dust looked into his reflection on the silver door and made sure he was presentable in the face of his best friend. His satin gloved hands ran over his hair and up the fluff on his chest which sat like breasts. 

Alastors eyes widened and he quickly averted his gaze, that strange feeling coming back to him. Angel Dust had caught his glimpse at the very last second, a shit eating grin spread across his lips.

"See something you like, shorty?",Angel inquired while walking towards Alastor with a small sway in his hips. The radio demon scoffed and slowly stepped back. Yet Angel Dust reached out and gently lifted his chin.

"I see something I'd like to eviscerate.",he replied back in a venomous tone with narrowed eyes, his grin twitching at the corners slightly,"And I told you to stop calling me that." Alastor roughly smacked away Angels hand, averting his gaze.

Angel Dusts grin faltered slightly when he noticed something strange. Alastors gray cheeks were tinged pink. 

//Is he blushing?...//

Before Angel could comment on what he thought was a hallucination the elevator doors spread open. 

"Ah finally! Air that doesn’t reek of impropriety!",Alastor said with energy as he shoved Angel away roughly and stepped from the suffocating elevator. 

Alastors heart was racing, his face was hot and when his back was turned to the flirty demon his grin fell. He felt a light fluttery feeling in his stomach which made him grow nauseous and worried. 

"Yo, smiles, her joint is this way.",Angel Dust said smoothly. Alastor could feel the grin and smugness radiating off of the spider, he gritted his sharp yellow teeth. Regaining his composure and grin he turned and followed Angel down the hall. 

Angel looked down at Alastor discreetly.

Ever since Angel met the infamous overlord he was drawn to him. He wanted him, which was rare for the spider considering he had very high standards. Perhaps it was due to his obvious unavailability.

Yet Angel soon learned his advances and flirting would get him nowhere with the red-clad man. So he instead opted to flirt and hit on the deer with the sole purpose of pissing him off instead. God was it funny when he got pissed off, a bit scary, but absolutely hilarious.

Although when his arm wrapped around his waist Angel couldn't help but feel something within him. Something deep. A small minuscule part of him believed Alastor may have felt it too. 

But that ridiculous idea just made him internally roar with laughter. 

Even if he would never get to sleep with the demon that didn't mean he wouldn't let his mind wander a little at night. 

Alone in his room, the red lights bouncing off his pink and white skin. His hand down his short as he pictured one of the most terrified overlords in all of Hell between his legs. His hands trailing up Angels sides as he spoke in that somehow alluring radio filtered voice. Angels hand would only move quicker within his shorts at the thought of Alastors lips—

"Angel!"

Hearing Alastor call his name, Angel was pulled out of his own dirty thoughts. He hadn't realized he had stopped walking to be fully enveloped in his lust ridden daydream. Angel cleared his throat as he attempted to fight off the harsh blush sweeping across his face.

"Ah shit, sorry musta got distracted...",Alastor noticed the harsh rosy shade across Angels face in an instant. He felt his own face heating up as a few indecent thoughts slipped past his conscience.

// I've never seen him blush before...oh dear why does he look so...good like that...

What am I thinking!? //

"I-It's quite alright lets just hurry up.",Alastor stammered for a moment while waving over Angel. 

The both of them walked in silence as they approached the last door, with a slow knock they waited in tense silence. Both breathed out a breath they were holding when the spunky powerhouse opened the door. The tension now lifted.

"Angie!",she said in a cheery tone before pulling in the tall man for a tight hug. Alastor watched as she spun around the spider with a loud laugh. Angel hugged her back just as tightly,"How've you been, sugar?" 

Angel hadn't seen his best friend since the turf war incident. He missed her deeply and didn’t care to hide it in front of the respectable overlord.

Upon pulling away Cherri was about to answer until her eye fell to the man aside Angel Dust. It widened upon realizing who he was. 

"Angie?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why the fuck is it that the first time I see your horny ass you bring along the goddamn radio demon!"

Alastors grin widened and pulled Cherris hand to shake vigorously,"The names Alastor, dear, and I've been forced to be with this fella to gather people!"

Cherri hadn't ever met the radio demon. Only hearing stories and his carnage over the broadcasts. He was supposed to be one scary dude. Yet as he stood here and shook her hand with an enthusiastic voice she refrained from laughing. 

//He kinda looks like a strawberry pimp.//

Pulling her hand away she nodded,"Yeah sure, I'm Cherri.",her curious eye went to Angel,"Whats he mean by 'gather people'?"

Angel Dust rubs the nape of his neck abit sheepishly,"Ya know the hotel I'm stayin' at? Well we're throwing a party in hopes of getting some clients. You're the first one I'm invitin'!" He finished off with enthusiasm and a small squishing of Cherris cheeks. 

The cherry bomb lowered her brow and walked back into her apartment after smacking away Angels hands; the open door lets both men know it was fine to walk in. 

"I don't know Angie, you know that hotel doesn't exactly sound like something I'm down for.”,Cherri says with slight reluctance, turning to face her friend with her arms crossed over her chest.

Angel sighs and walks forward, he places his top hands onto her shoulders and gives them a light shake,”C’mon, Cherri, I need someone there with me so I don’t loose my fuckin’ mind. I’m sure there’ll be drinks~”

Alastor watched the exchange between the two supposed friends. It felt strange to watch Angel Dust treat someone like an actual person instead of a sex toy. It only made the strange feeling within Alastor grow even more stranger. 

“I’m going to be waiting outside!”,Alastor proclaimed with a bit too much of a loud tone which caused both parties to share a look. Alastor didn’t notice as he quickly made his exit and shut the door behind him. 

Once the door shut behind him he leaned against the wall aside it with a shaky exhale. He attempted to stand straight and contain this feeling until he felt a stinging sensation in his hand. He remembered how he thoughtlessly put his arm around the spiders thin waist. 

His fingertips could still feel the strip of bareness between that small skirt and blazer. 

Alastor began to wonder what was truly going on within him. Why was that dammed demon having such an affect on him ever since the night before? All he did was—well—exist! His hand rested over his heart and he flinched when he felt the intense thumping. 

He had never felt something like this before. Dead or alive. And he did not like it one bit. 

“We’ve got one!”,Angel said in a cheery tone as he exited the door with a bounce in his step and shutting it behind him. Alastor jumped at his loud voice and sudden appearance yet he quickly regained his composure. He just prayed his hot cheeks weren’t as red as he could only assume.

Angel Dust was completely oblivious to Alastors flustered state as he made his way to the elevator,”Lets get movin’, Al. I know who to go to next.” 

Alastor watched as Angel Dust walked down the hall with a smile of excitement on his made up face. Swallowing hard he fixed his bowtie and began to follow him. That fluttering feeling lingering despite his fruitless attempts at shoving it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️unedited⚠️


	5. Just One Drink

Angel Dust lays in bed with a sharp exhale as he thought of todays strange events. 

He saw being partnered with Alastor as an opportunity to see just how far his patience could be pushed. Yet after they had visited Cherris apartment the radio demon disappeared. Quite literally into thin air. 

Angel Dust was a bit pissed off that he had left him without so much as an offer for a drop off back at the hotel. The spider was even more pissed considering he had to explain to Charlie what happened. Yet he was pleased to notice she didn't care considering they had already gotten one confirmed guest. 

Angel Dust smiled at the thought of Charlie. She was a sweetheart, a bit of a ditz but then again Angel was not the brightest bulb in the box.

//What the fuck is up with him?// Angel thought while turning over onto his stomach with a soft sigh. 

Alastor was acting strange. Stranger than his usual corny and terrifying self. Angel was convinced he noticed Alastor grow...more strange with him. 

Alastor usually held obvious disdain and uneasiness in his red eyes whenever he was around Angel. But Angel began to notice that look in his eyes grew more fogged and complicated. 

His restless body flipped onto his back yet again and he slowly exhaled, his hand felt along the spot where Alastors fingers had burned into his skin. 

//Did he feel it too?// Angel wonders in reference to that spark, that strange feeling. 

Sure Angel had a sexual attraction towards Alastor but he began to worry it was manifesting into something more. Something deeper. 

Angel groaned softly and let his feet swing off of his bed. A soft 'oink' resonated through the room and the spider looked to see the small glowy pig trotting towards him. 

"Heh..did I wake ya?",Angel speaks in a gentle tone before scooping up the small creature. He plants a soft kiss against his pink forehead before placing him down.

“I need a drink...”,he mumbles aloud and leaves the room in silence. The small creature waddled to the door and sat awaiting his friend. 

Angel Dust walked to the elevator while attempting to rub the drowsiness from his mismatched eyes. Upon reaching the elevator he jumped back when another hand reached out to press it open. 

“Smiles?”,Angel inquired. 

Alastor looked to Angel with surprise, his eyes fell down to the spiders comfortable attire yet again. 

This time he sported an off the shoulder sweater and pink sweatpants. Alastor felt his heart thumping quicker in his chest. 

//What the blazes?! How does he look better than when he tries!//

“A-Angel, what are you doing up? Its nearly midnight.”,Alastor inquired his hands folding behind his back. Angels brows furrowed and he frowned at the demon with a shake of his head,”You ain’t the one who needs to ask questions right now. What the hell happened earlier? You totally left me hangin’!” 

Alastor felt a bit bad about that situation. Yet his face grew hotter and heart raced quicker in the presence of Angel. Both now and then. 

He couldn’t very well tell him he disappeared because he was flustered. 

“I apologize, that was rather impolite of me. I had business to attend to of urgency and had no time to give warning.”,Alastor expertly lied straight through his dagger yellow teeth, his grin still wide yet his voice was quieter. 

Angels eyes narrowed and he pressed the button,”That’s not good enough for what you pulled.” A grin spread across Angels face and Alastor stepped back slightly with reluctance. 

“Oh really? And what would be good enough?”,Alastor inquires with a bit of curiosity prodding at him. 

The elevator lets out a small ding and Angel gently nudges Alastor,”You gotta have one drink with me, and all will be forgiven.” Alastor wiped where Angel had nudged him with a light scoff and lowering of his brow. 

“That is not happening, Angel.”,they both stepped into the elevator and Alastor kept his distance, praying that the heat on his face showed no color. 

Angel Dust let out a dramatic sigh while running a hand through his messy hair,”C’mon Al! I don’t like drinking alone, plus what you did was fucked up! You left me across the damn pentagram.” Angel ranted with a he huffed and leaned back against the elevator with a soft pout. 

Alastor glanced to Angel. His lips were turned down into a soft pout and his gaze fell to the ground, to his pink fuzzy slippers to be exact. Thats when Alastor noticed Angels glossy eyes and the tired bags beneath his eyes.

“One drink.” 

Angel Dust immediately bounced with excitement and happiness, he let his arms wrap around the stiff demon,”Awh I knew you’d cave!” 

Alastor roughly shoved him off, his face firing up even more,”Gah! Get off of me before I burn you alive!” 

«many drinks later»

“Okay! So why did—hiccup—why did the woman throw her butter out of the window?”,Alastor inquired with a ditzy grin, his elbow nudging Angels side. 

Two wine glasses and an empty bottle of wine rested on the bar in front of both men. Angel Dust laughed lightly while raising a brow,”I don’t know you tell me!” 

Alastor inhaled deeply and leaned in close to Angel as if he was readying to tell him a secret. 

“Because she wanted to see a butterfly! HA!”

Both men stifled their loud laughs to refrain from waking Charlie and Vaggie who would not even be able to hear due to their room at the top floor. Alastors arm rested against Angels shoulder, one of Angels hands rested against Alastors chest. 

Once the ridiculously long laughing fit subsided both realized just how close they were to one another. Quickly they pulled away giving each other some distance. 

“Heh...”,Angel breathed out while rubbing the nape of his neck. His mismatched eyes stared into Alastors. He felt that strange sensation yet again within him. 

This fluttery feeling only grew stronger the longer he stared at Alastors flushed and hazy face. Little did he know the same was happening within the feared overlord.

Alastor felt ditzy and a bit hazy. He bit his lip gently before averting his gaze from Angel. For some reason that made a pain hit Angels heart, he too turned away. His gaze falling to the empty wine glass.

“You know, Angel...you aren’t as bad as I thought you were.” 

Angel froze as his finger was running around the rim of the glass. He looked to Alastor with a playful grin,”Is that so smiles?”

Alastor cleared his throat with a soft chuckle,”Don’t look too far into it, I just...there is so much more to you than I was led to believe. You aren’t who I thought you were.” 

The spider demons grin fell quickly and he snorted with an eye roll. Although Alastor meant well in his first statement the second didn’t sit right with him.

“You musta thought I was just some junkie prostitute who didn’t know their left from right huh? I don’t blame you, that is what I am known for afterall...heh...maybe that is what I am.”

Alastor turned to him with widening eyes he watched as Angel Dust stood up with a slight stumble,”Thanks for making up for ditchin’ me...you know I don’t wanna be a burden anymore I’ll just tell Charlie to let you find guests on ya own.” 

Angel Dust didn’t know why he was acting how he was. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the pent up emotions from work and Val. All he knew was he couldn’t handle another second of judgement, he might just vomit if he saw that judgmental look Alastor always held in his eyes for him. 

Especially since he felt his feelings begin to grow and manifest. 

“I’ll see you around, Alastor.” 

Just as Angel took a step forward he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He froze and his eyes widened. 

Alastor only managed out one word, his voice low,”No.”

Turning to Alastor he only felt the grip tighten. He chuckled nervously as his face grew hotter. Alastors gaze was trained on the ground and static began to ring around him,”A-Al what are you—“

Then he felt Alastors lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️heavily unedited pls comment any major spelling or grammar errors!⚠️
> 
> YALL THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A SLOW BURN?? no ma’am pls prep yourselves for the angst and fluff and pain to come 😌🤚🏽


End file.
